


When Gabriel Met Nathalie

by Forsaken Xenon (xx_Katastrophe)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Homophobic Language, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Mentioned Sabine Cheng, Mentioned Tom Dupain, younger!Gabriel, younger!Nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/Forsaken%20Xenon
Summary: Gabriel Agreste often found himself the target of bullies- whether it was his quiet, nerdy nature or fashionable tastes. The reserved punk Nathalie Sancoeur steps in when things are about to go too far.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	When Gabriel Met Nathalie

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a small portion of this content that uses homophobic slurs. Proceed with caution or do not read if you are not comfortable with that kind of thing. Please know that I do not endorse/condone homophobia in anyway, and homophobia displayed in this story does not reflect my viewpoint. 
> 
> Regarding the story: Gabriel is about 15 years old, and Nathalie and Penny are about 13 years of age.

Gabriel Agreste wasn’t the most social kid at collège. The other kids would often describe him as the quiet nerd. He always had his nose in some kind of book- whether a sketch book, a good novel, or a fashion magazine. Because of his impeccable and expensive sense of fashion at such a young age, and love of fashion magazines, he was often the target of bullying by his peers- particularly the athletes. He certainly wasn’t the most athletic kid- being rather slim and tall for his age. At this point, he just ignored the bullies- all they were doing, after all was just hurling words at him. It was more amusing to hear them call him a twink at this point than anything. The end of the school day was drawing near, and he was pleased- he could go home and absorb himself into his fashion magazines without the heckling of those pesky people. As the bell rang, Gabriel stuffed his books into his school bag, and tried his best to hurry out. 

He was aware that the group of kids were going to be waiting for him after school- only to heckle him further, much to his annoyance. As he exited the classroom, he sped walked to the lockers, just to grab some books for his homework tonight. He scrambled to get his locker open, hearing the laughter of those stupid jocks just down the hall. Fumbling to unzip his bag, he hastily shoved the books in his bag, before slamming his locker shut. After checking to make sure that no one could open it, he fled, just as the group entered. He made his way to the front of his school- and stopped. His chauffeur was nowhere to be seen- to which he swore under his breath. The one day he was running late, and he was almost sure that he would be mugged and left with his underwear pulled over his head. He hoped no one saw how nervous he was looking; he was aware that he looked like an idiot being so nervous. 

Nathalie Sancoeur was hanging out with her friend, Penny, and talking about the normal school-related affairs- homework, exams, studying. They were waiting for their ride- as Nathalie’s mother was supposed to pick them up, and take them to the Sancoeur residence. She and Penny were talking about their upcoming science, which they had agreed to work together on, when Nathalie saw something going on over Penny’s shoulder- another student, clearly not equipped to handle the five or so large, bulky guys that surrounded him. Nathalie’s eyes went wide. 

“Alright you prissy fag, hand over your money- we know you’re like, one of the richest kids in school.” One of them said, smirking. 

“What are you talking about?” Gabriel asked meekly- he certainly wasn’t as wealthy as he looked- his parents were wealthy, but he was not. He had worked hard and long and saved his money for all of his expensive clothing items, minus the ones that were gifts from his parents, which admittedly, was quite a good portion of them. 

“Your mom and dad clearly give you so much money to buy your gay ass clothes. If you don’t give us your money, we’ll take it from you. Restrain him, boys.” Another one said, as two more grabbed Gabriel’s arms and restrained him. Nathalie watched- she couldn’t let this go on- sure, those boys were clearly older than her, and at least double her size, but she wasn’t about to let that poor boy, who looked vaguely familiar, get mugged on her watch.

Nathalie took her backpack off of her back and handed it to Penny. “Hold this, I’ll be right back.” 

“Nathalie, wait, what are you doing?” Penny was concerned, but held her friend’s school bag as requested. 

“I’m giving these jerks a piece of my mind, that’s what.” Nathalie said, as she began to walk across the stairs to the group of jocks. 

Gabriel could see a girl with glasses, and ear piercings- long black hair with a red streak, tied back into a ponytail and wearing black ripped jeans, canvas sneakers, and a t-shirt of a band he didn’t even know of coming. He wanted to tell her to run, but he couldn’t think as he felt a pair of hands going down his pants, in search of money. 

“HEY! What the  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing to him?!” The girl shouted in fury, garnering attention from the guys, who turned to look at her. They almost started laughing- that tiny girl, who was quieter than a mouse, was going to stop them? What a joke. 

Wiping a tear from his eyes, the leader said, “None of your business, goth girl- now make like a drum and beat it.” 

“Not until you leave him alone.” 

“And, what are you going to do if we don’t?”

“I’ll beat your ass down and your blood will be on those stairs.” She snarled, pointing to the staircase she was standing on. 

Clearly, that wasn’t enough of a threat- the one guy who wasn’t holding Gabriel, or frisking the poor guy, stepped forward, trying to make a grab at her- which was a mistake. Nathalie instinctively balled her hand into a fist and took a swing- contacting him right in the nose, with a loud crunch. He stumbled back and held his face, where his nose was bleeding now. 

“Did I mention I’m taking martial arts classes? So, which one of you wants your turn, huh?” She asked, staring at them as she cracked her knuckles. The guys were surprised- that small punk girl definitely meant business. They released Gabriel at once, dropping him to the ground- thankfully, without his underwear too far out of his pants. They were far more concerned with their friend, who almost certainly had a broken nose, and they left to head to the school. Nathalie knew she was probably in big trouble, but she looked down at poor Gabriel, and held a hand out to him. As Gabriel looked up at her, with whatever dignity he had left, she also looked vaguely familiar. She may have been in one of his extracurricular clubs- the art club, if memory serves him right. She was at least a grade or two younger than he was, but thankful for her help regardless. He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, and brushed himself off. 

“Thank you.” He said to her, with a soft smile. Admittedly, he always wanted to talk to her when he did see her- but he was put off by her looks, as she always seemed to be angry or slightly annoyed at literally everything

Nathalie smiled gently, “Hey, it’s no problem. I wasn’t about to let some empty-headed jocks beat up someone who couldn’t protect themselves. I’m Nathalie Sancoeur.” 

“Gabriel Agreste. I believe I see you in art club. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He extended a hand for a handshake. She shook his hand gently. 

“Yeah, you’re that quiet kid who likes to draw clothes. You’re really good! Nice to meet you too.” She released his hand, once she heard someone else calling her name- Penny. She looked panicked- gesturing towards the school building- walking toward them was the principal, and he did not look too pleased. He approached the two- and glared down at Nathalie in particular. 

“Miss Sancoeur, come with me. Mister Agreste, you too. And tell your friend, Miss Sancoeur, to come with us.” He said. Nathalie looked to Penny, who just nodded. The principal escorted Gabriel, Nathalie, and Penny to his office, to get the full story. While all three of them had consistent accounts, unfortunately, he could not just let Nathalie off the hook- she broke another student’s nose. Unless he wanted a lawsuit from an angry parent, he had no choice but to suspend Nathalie. Three of the five bullies also got suspended for a full school week, alongside her. She was annoyed at first, but she didn’t care- it was all worth it. She gave some assholes a good dose of cathartic punishment that was well deserved, and hoped that maybe they’d learn their lesson. She knew she’d have a hard time explaining to her mother without additionally getting grounded, but hopefully Penny could back her up and soften the blow. 

As the three of them were released from the principal’s office, they headed back to the school’s entrance- to be greeted with an annoyed chauffeur and mother. Nathalie and Penny went one way, and Gabriel to the other, as they all waved goodbye. Gabriel would at least be able to see Penny tomorrow- but he wanted to give Nathalie something special, to thank her for being braver than he ever could be. He just needed to think of something. That night, Gabriel explained to his parents at dinner what had happened to him. He had consulted on what to get her as a thank you gift- after all, she had more than earned it. The more he thought of it, the more he realized that in the art club, Nathalie was always writing, or drawing in a journal that seemed as if it was getting full- and that’s what he was going to get her- a very nice journal for all her creative endeavors. 

At home, and after she and Penny had at least started some of their project, Nathalie had to explain to her mother and father why she couldn’t go to school for five days. Mr. Sancoeur was proud of his daughter for doing what was right, but Mrs. Sancoeur was not as pleased- she couldn’t believe her sweet, innocent Nathalie would punch someone and break their nose! The parents discussed it, and agreed not to ground Nathalie, on the condition that while she was home all day, she had to thoroughly deep clean one room of their large apartment, and complete all work delivered to her that day. She agreed- cleaning and doing all of her assignments the day they were given was much better than being confined to her bedroom all day, and not being able to see her friends. Once she had some time, she decided to give Penny a phone call- and she agreed to stop by every day to deliver Nathalie’s homework- and to make sure that the remaining bullies didn’t give Gabriel anymore nonsense. 

The following day at school, Gabriel noticed something was different as soon as he stepped into the building- he wasn’t being harassed by the bullies today. Granted, most of them are at home, suspended, just like his unlikely new friend. Wait, but were they even friends? He considered her one- after all, she did spare him from humiliation and pain, and seemed nice enough despite her rougher appearance. He’d ask- once he gives her his gift, but wait- he doesn’t know where she lives. He supposed he’d have to find her friend… Penny, was it? She had violet hair, which would make it easy for him to find her. He was only hoping that she’d be willing to help him out. He’d have to wait until lunch break to find her- the likelihood of running into her during teaching hours were low .

As the bell for lunch sounded, Gabriel quickly packed up his bag, and made his way to the courtyard of the school. If he was going to find Penny anywhere, it would be here. He walked around, trying to look for a darker skinned girl and her violet hair, and after a bit of searching, he found her talking to some other kids- a short Chinese girl, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and another boy with brown hair and wearing a polo shirt. Gabriel sped over to them, stopping in front of Penny, who looked at him- she remembered him, but what was he doing here. 

“Hey, I remember you- you’re Gabriel Agreste, right?” Penny asked- her friends looked on, seemingly a little surprised one of the older kids were talking to them. 

“Yes, that’s correct- listen, can you please tell me where Nathalie lives? I would like to give her something.” He asked, pulling out a notebook and ballpoint pen from his bag, and handing it to her. Penny, although confused, opened the notebook and scrawled Nathalie’s address in the top right of the page. She handed him his pen back, and he stashes the objects away in his bag. 

“What for?” Penny asked, as she leaned back on the bench. 

“A thank you gift, for saving me. She was much braver than I was yesterday.” 

Penny smiled. She thought that was really sweet, and also that Nathalie would appreciate it. “I’m sure she’d appreciate it. I guess I’ll see you later, then.” She said. He nodded, as they waved goodbye. Instead of eating lunch, Gabriel left the premises, to walk to a nearby stationery store. This is where he found all of his favorite sketchbooks- and that he was sure to find the perfect pen and journal set for Nathalie. Thankfully, the store was just one block away from the school. As he approached the store, he opened the door, eyes darting right towards the journals. The shop owner greeted him, and approached. 

“Need another journal, Mister Agreste?” The shop owner asked. 

“Not for me, Monsieur. It’s a gift for someone at school.” 

“Oh? What’s the occasion?” 

“Yesterday at school, she saved me from being beat up by those bullies that always seem to give me trouble. She’s always writing or drawing, and her journal’s becoming full, so I figured a new journal from your store would be perfect.” He explained, milling through all the hard covered options. 

“Gabriel, you’re a very kind young boy. You’ll grow up to be a great man one day. Alright, let’s see… What’s her name?” 

“Her name is Nathalie. She’s two grades behind me, and in my art club.” He said, as the shop owner went right to the monogrammed journals. There was a whole mess of them, in all colors and patterns. Eventually, he held up one that was hard covered, and in black, with a silver N printed on the cover- and a subtle, silver floral pattern. It even came with a matching pen. 

“How about this? Would you like it wrapped?” 

“That’s perfect. I’ll take it. Yes, please.” Gabriel said, as the two of them made their way over to the till. The man wrapped the journal and pen set, and presented the nicely wrapped bundle to Gabriel. In exchange, Gabriel handed the man 25 euros, and insisted that the man keep the change. He left the shop, to return to school for the day. Thankfully, he had just enough time to grab something for lunch. At least he wouldn’t have to wait too long. He hurried back, and made a dash to the canteen. He was thankful to be able to grab lunch when he did- the line closed right after he entered. Once he had hastily eaten his lunch, it was time to return to class. Now, he was anxious- he hoped Nathalie wouldn’t find this gesture weird or anything. Especially because he was loving every moment of school now that he wasn’t being followed, harassed or in fear of those dumb jocks would take his magazines and rip them, or having his dignity erased again by having them pulling his underwear over his head again. 

When the day concluded, Gabriel felt no rush to get out of the school today- he was aware that he wasn’t going to stopped. Today, he took his sweet time gathering his homework, books and coat. He was to walk home today, as he had asked his parents to allow him to walk home. He looked at his journal to see the address that Nathalie lived at. Pleasantly surprised at the fact that it wasn’t outrageously out of his way, he put the notebook back into his bag, and slipped on his coat. Once he was sure he had all of his possessions in order, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and exited the school building. As he walked down the stairs to the sidewalk, he felt slightly paranoid that he would be ambushed by someone, despite his day being as it should be every day- free of ridicule and annoyance. He walked down the sidewalk, in the direction of his home, casually humming a tune for the piano- one he had been practicing all week at home. 

As he walked down the sidewalk, he must have been getting close, because on the opposite side of the street and walking the opposite direction, he heard a voice. 

“HEY! Gabriel!” It called. He turned his head, and it was Penny. 

“What are you doing over here?” He asked. 

“Just dropping off Nathalie’s homework. I told her you were also coming by. She’s excited. Good luck!” Penny winked, as she kept walking. 

Gabriel felt himself blush a little as he kept walking. How embarrassing- this was supposed to be a surprise! Oh well, at least she is eager to see him. He headed right, once he had reached the appropriate street. He stopped upon reaching a shop- an upscale candy store, to be precise. How she wasn’t always here was surprising to him. There was a small door, towards the back of the shop, which he opened. He made his way up the stairs to the top floor of the building. There was only one door, so he deduced that this had to be her apartment. He rapped on the door twice, and Nathalie answered. She was holding a feather duster in one hand, and looked like she hadn’t even changed into her clothes- still in her silk pajamas, and slightly greasy hair thrown into a messy bun. He could see her homework sitting on a pile on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Gabriel, what a pleasant surprise!” Nathalie said with a smile. 

“You don’t have to act surprised- Penny told me she told you that I was coming.” He said, as he opened his bag up. 

“Yeah, and she told me to act like I was surprised when I saw you. I suppose that was pointless. So, what brings you by?” 

He pulled out a neatly wrapped package, wrapped in red paper and handed it to her. “I got this for you. As a thank you for saving my ass yesterday.” 

Nathalie took the gift, and began to unwrap it. “Gabriel, you didn’t have to do this, you’re very kind.” Once the journal and pen set was unwrapped, she beamed, and admired the cover. She wasn’t usually a floral person, but she absolutely loved the silver and black floral on the pen, and the floral touch on the journal cover. It even had an N on it, for Nathalie. How could she not love it? Despite her feeling slightly sweaty from being hard at work cleaning most of the day, she gives him a hug. “I love it. Thank you so much.” She said with much glee. 

He didn’t quite know how to react- his social skills with others were a lot to be desired to put it lightly, so he awkwardly hugged her in return. “Really, it’s no problem. I saw that you were in need of a new journal- your other one was getting quite full.” 

She let him go. “You’re right… it was. Seriously, thank you so much, Gabriel.” 

“Nathalie, I should be thanking you. I went the whole day without being hassled, name called, or having hands shoved into my pants in search of money.” 

Nathalie was once again elated, now making her punishment doubly worth it to her. “That’s great! Though, once they all come back, I don’t think that’ll remain the case…” 

“You’re probably right,” he sighed, “well, I suppose I’ll just have to enjoy the peace while it lasts.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it does. That’s what friends do. That is… if you want to be friends.” 

“I’d be happy to be your friend.” He said, with a smile. This was exciting- he didn’t have very many friends, and none of them were in school.

She pushed up her glasses on her face. “Excellent. Well, as your friend, I promise to make sure that those guys don’t mess with you again. If they are, let me know, and I’ll have a word with them.” 

“Just please don’t get suspended again. It will only take so many infractions of you breaking bones before you get expelled.” He had closed his bag. She laughed a little. 

“It won’t happen again, sir.” She playfully teased him. 

He smiled a little. “Well, I better be going. My parents don’t know that I came here. I was supposed to head directly home from school.” 

“And I better get back to cleaning. Mother will be home soon, and won’t be pleased if this room isn’t spotless and I haven’t at least started my homework.” She set down the journal and pen on top of the end table by the couch- which she just dusted. “See you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow.” He nodded. They waved goodbye, as Nathalie closed the door. He began his trek down the several flights of stairs, to the street exit. As he was walking home, he began thinking. 

No doubt, Nathalie Sancoeur was a special person- and just like she promised to make sure he was free of bullies, he promised himself that he would stick with her, no matter what life may throw at them. He was no expert, but he did know that a good relationship of any kind will withstand the test of time, and this one was sure to do that.


End file.
